Letters From Home
by Prushwayengapanlandstein
Summary: Alfred has never been out of his small town in Iowa, and when his parents practically force him to go and spend two months in New York with his cousin he's thrown into a world of people he never knew could exist. A world of friendship, family, and even love. But Al harbors a secret that may just tear him and his punk of a lover apart forever. M for later chapters.
1. 1

Letters From Home

1

Guys I'd just like to let you know that I'm typing this with fingerless gloves on cause it's so fucking cold in my dorm room! Now on that note I'd like to share with you my greatest college blunder so far: so its our first marching band performance kay and it's the first time I've put my white marching gloves on since last marching season. So I put the damn gloves on, started to giggle, snapped my fingers, and began to laugh my ass off when one of my friends asked why I was laughing I was all "haha I'm Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist!"everyone just looked at me strange and I was just like… dear god even the geeks don't accept me! Fullmetal Alchemist what have you done to me?!

**Now on with legitimate story notes**: kay so you should see the amount of red on my screen dude its not even right and its kinda driving me nuts! But I really wanted to write this in the point of view of like country boy Alfred and since I live in a little slice of redneck paradise I'm going off of how a lot of my friends speak so if you're offended by my interpretation of the slaughter of the English language (XD JKJK!) don't be tellin me cause I ain't interested! Ha! See I can talk like the rest of **yins** if I want! (Bonus points if you can guess where I'm from by the use of that word! Without looking at my other stories and the internet!... or use the internet I don't care not like any of you will actually do it anyways. Le gasp I'm so under-appreciated! And now that I've gotten that rare Francis moment off of my chest on with the story! P.s. I don't feel under-appreciated: I love you guys! Please continue to read!)

"Come on Alfred just come with us tonight, I swear you'll have fun!" Matthew was pleading with those wide violet eyes of his as that pervert French boyfriend he kept around for some strange reason wound himself around Matthew's waist from behind and gave me an equally pleading look.

"Yes Alfred mon ami it shall be a grand time full of drinks and laughter!" He made a grand sweeping gesture, his blue eyes sparkling with the promise of debauchery drunken shenanigans. I "pft"d and rolled my eyes as I turned back to the television.

From the moment I'd landed in LaGuardia I'd been in a sour mood, and for good reasons! I'd never set foot in a city and had never expected to, but on my parents' whim—particularly my ma's—I'd come to spend two months with my cousin Matthew to "see the world" or some overused shit like that. And in the five hours I'd been here in the Big Apple, I'd made the decision that I would not be leavin Matt's plush couch and fridge full of alcohol.

"Alfred don't judge my group of friends on Gilbert." Matthew sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as best he could with Francis still in the way. "They're really not that bad at all, most of them are calm, cool, and collected I swear." Francis snorted and moved away from my cousin, tryin to conceal his laughter.

I narrowed my eyes in his direction. "Yeah I'm sure they are."

"Alfred, you didn't come here to sit on my couch for two months; your parents would hardly be pleased." He attempted to fix me with a chastisin glare that I just brushed off. Despite bein older than me by three years, Matt had never been able to intimidate me, or anyone really.

"Yeah well I didn't want to come here in the first place, so thanks but I'll skip the smoke filled club playin loud music I hate while bein smashed up against a bunch of people like cattle. 'Sides I'd rather stay in a place where I can actually get drunk, I'm just a kid 'member." Matthew's glare intensified and for a second, I was actually beginning to think I'd made the wrong decision to play in that fire, until Francis gave a long suffering sigh as he moved toward the door.

"Mathieu just forget it! If we wait around any longer we'll be late and Gilbert will never forgive us." I shuddered at the mention of the loud German I had met at the airport. He waltzed around like he owned the place in his ripped jeans and combat boots, he was even wearin _eyeliner _for god's sake! Where I came from the only time ya had a hole in yer clothes was from workin, but yer ma quickly patched that up if you were lucky, women wore makeup, and combat boots were reserved for exactly that: combat. In my nineteen years of life, I had honest to God never seen _anyone _like him.

"Francis you go on ahead and make sure Mathias and Erik get there okay alright? I need to talk to Alfred alone." Another sigh, a lingering kiss, and Francis was out the door.

"Why do you like 'im again?" I asked taking a swig of Matt's girly-fruity drink.

"Because he's sexy as hell and is the best fuck I've had in my entire life." He said calmly making me almost spit flavored vodka everywhere as he sat down beside me. "You asked." He shrugged. "Now why won't you come with us Al?"

"I told you! I don't want to be here in the first place and from what I've seen of your friends, I'm not impressed." Matthew rolled his eyes again (a habit of his I was quickly realizing).

"You're coming Alfred, I don't care what you say or do but god dammit you are not going to make me late to this show!" It was as close to yelling as I'd ever heard him: I couldn't believe it. His violet eyes had gone a deep amethyst, his fists were balled at his sides, and just when I thought he was about to start yellin or smash my lights out or somethin, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Look Alfred, I know you're scared but that is no reason to start acting like a brat. I know we don't know each other as much as we should, but I do know that was _never _you, so please just come with us. I promise to get you home early kay?" I gave his words some serious thought. He was right, I was acting childish and that was something I should never, _had never _let myself be. So with a sigh I donned my blue zip-up hoodie and moved toward the door. "I ain't scared."

The walk to The City Never Sleeps club was a short one, or at least that's what Matt said, but if I hadn't grown up on a ranch I knew I'd of prolly keeled over as we walked down the steps into the basement venue. At the bottom, smoke instantly engulfed us and I wrinkled my nose at how dingy the place was, like if I touched anything I was sure to get a disease. The music was wailin so loud I could feel it through my heavy work boots and the amount of metal on people's faces was honestly startin to scare me. I had never pegged Matt to be part of this crowd, especially with his whole workin for a school thing, but I quickly chalked it up to Gilbert's influence as I sent a silent prayer that Ma would never know how I was spending my first night in New York seein as she'd prolly have a heart attack.

The group wasn't hard to spot. With Francis' platinum blond hair pulled back into that "sophisticated" low pony with a ribbon and upper class slacks an silk shirt, he stuck out like a sore thumb. The rest was an eclectic mash-up of both normal folk and… not so normal…

"So the Cowboy decided to get over his temper tantrum after all and grace us with his presence huh?" a strange accent said silencing the table as we neared. I looked at the brunet woman who had spoken and sneered as she cackled.

"Elizabeta be nice to him!" the refined looking fella with glasses and a snobbish air about 'im to her left scolded.

"Yes Elizabeta you shouldn't be so obnoxious to strangers!" a super pale guy with red eyes (and were those seriously _fangs_?!) who sat next to Specs chuckled making the brunette, Elizabeta, bristle with rage.

"What are you even doing here you freak! I honestly can't name a single person here who wants you to be!" the table then erupted into a giant shouting match and my eye twitched as Matthew sat on Francis' lap and began to make out with him.

"Yo guys calm down! We're all friends here right?" a blond guy with wild hair tried to call but all he really managed to do was spill his draft on the pretty blonde girl next to him.

"Ve~ Cowboy you can come sit with me, Luddy, and Kiku if you want!" a bouncy boy sitting toward the end of the table who seemed way to young to have that glass of red wine in front of 'im called out gesturin to the empty chair next to a quiet Asian kid. The large blond that was next to the (was he Italian? I think that's the accent) kid was kinda scarin me but he looked about the most sane person in this place so I accepted. "Are you Matthew's twin? He never mentioned a twin before but then again we don't really talk all that much he's just always around Francis who secretly scares me but don't tell anyone! But anyways that's so cool if you guys are twins! People think that me and Lovi, he's the one that's yelling at Antonio down there on the end, but yeah, people think that we're twins but he's actually a year older than me. He can be mean but that's what big brothers are supposed to be right? Who's older you or Mattie?" he only stopped to take a sip from his glass and it was then that the Asian turned to me.

"I'm sorry about Feli-Chan he likes to talk a lot." I narrowed my eyes at 'im in confusion.

"Feli-Chan's a pretty strange name idin'it?" the little group laughed.

"Chan is a term of endearment in the Japanese culture, Alfred was it?" the Asian explained.

"Yeah." I snuck a glance down the table to see Elizabeta leanin over, tryin to wipe the beer off the pretty blonde girl as she hollered at the tall blond... Jesus there were too many blonds at this table! And why did they all have strange accents? Was I the only American here?! "And me and Matt aren't twins, we're cousins. I'm just visiting for a coupl-a moths."

"I'm going to get another drink before the show, can I get you something Alfred?" the large blond guy next to the Italian kid stood, speakin to me in a thick German accent.

"Um no thanks…" I trailed off feelin my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, hopin that he'd just leave it at that.

"What kind of guy comes to a bar and doesn't drink?!" the loud guy who spilled his drink earlier shouted down to us, makin the boy beside 'im roll his eyes as he tried to push 'im away.

"I can't." I said feelin dumb.

"He's too young guys." Matthew said from his new seat between Francis and Elizabeta.

"What?! How young are you Cowboy?" the pale blond asked turnin his blazing eyes on me.

"Eighteen." I was burnin a hole into the table with my eyes, wishin I coulda just said no to Ma and stayed home where I belonged.

"_Eighteen_?! Christ Matthew you've brought us a frickin _baby_!" Elizabeta cackled. I was beginnin to really hate that woman.

"Hey lay off him Liza the boy is going to be a _hero_ after all." Francis called with a glint in his eyes that made me wanna murder 'im.

"_Francis_." Matthew hissed. That was it, I refused to be subjected to this bullshit anymore! But just as I was about to get up and leave a voice cut through the club sharp and loud callin everyone's attention to the stage where Gilbert stood with the rest of his band. He was still wearin his holey jeans but they were now accompanied by a shredded red t-shirt, heavy combat boots still firmly in place. His ruby eyes flashed in the stage lightin, makin 'im look dangerous and, as much as the guy pissed me off, I had to admit that he belonged up there, commandin everyone's attention like the god he claimed to be. I turned my attention from the loud German to the other members of PENN. To the right of Gilbert was a short-ish slender and pretty boy with bleach blond hair (god damn what is with all these _blondes_?!). His baby blue t-shirt and white skinny jeans stuck out boldly against the rest of the band, behind 'im was an obviously tall guy with gravity defyin dirty blond hair, and finally my gaze landed on _him_.

His unruly hay colored hair shaded his shimmerin emerald eyes that sat under thick yet attractive eyebrows. The green was only enhanced by a thick rim of black, and single silver stud glittered on either side of his perfect bottom lip. When he moved his right arm, I could see a scripty and beautiful font runnin on the inside of it and I felt a burnin need to see that tattoo up close, to have _him _up close.

My sexuality had never been a comfortable subject with me, no one, absolutely _no one _knew and I had planned on keepin it that way. But one look at that guitarist and God almighty was I rarin to shout my deepest darkest secret from the top of the Empire State Building if it meant I could have a shot with 'im.

Suddenly New York City was a whole hell of a lot more appealin.


	2. 2

Letters From Home

2

So I'm sitting in my International Business class (which by the way is taught by an old Russian dude so all I can see is Ivan up there teaching us XD) and he asked us "what nationality Nokia was from" and me being the quiet student I am just sat there waiting for someone to answer and then all the other kids are like "Japan duh." And then someone else was like "No way dude Nokia is totally from South Korea" and then someone else was like "Yeah definitely from South Korea!" and Dr. D is just like "No! You all go home tonight and look it up!" and I was just like [sigh raises hand] "Nokia is from Finland" everyone gapes and is like "what the fuck are you talking about?! Finnish people have no idea how to work technology!" and Dr. D was just like "YES! That's my girl listen to this girl she knows what she's talking about!" and I was just like in my mind "or I just watched Transformers one too many times…" but yeah I thought I'd share that little story cause of Im Yong Soo and his obsession with claiming everything to be made in Korea… I'm done telling pointless stories now…

**LEGITIMATE STORY NOTES: **Kay so I fucked up… sorry I'm only human. I said in the previous chapter that Alfred was nineteen well… its only June sooo… he's still EIGHTEEN! Its been changed and please take note of it, its not too important but once we get to his birthday and everyone's all "oh happy nineteenth!" you won't be like what the fuck this crazy author is on crack or something. Ha so he ya go chappy 2:

**AND FOR ANYONE OUT THERE WHO MIGHT'VE BEEN CONFUSED IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER EARLIER TODAY... I FUCKED UP AGAIN... THAT LITTLE PART THAT SUDDENLY DIDN'T MAKE SENSE WITH FELICIANO JUST RANDOMLY BEIN ALL "DO YOU RIDE HOSES?" HAS BEEN FIXED AND NOW IT MAKES SENSE... I'M SORRY FOR MY STUPIDITY IMA GO CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND DIE NOW.**

* * *

The music engulfed me from the first chord they struck. They were good and I couldn't help but get swept up in the hype and energy with the rest of the club. By the end of the show much of our table had joined the large mass near the stage leavin me with the tall German, the quiet brunet with black thick-rimmed glasses I had failed to notice earlier, the kid that was sittin next to the loud blond (I should really learn these people's names!), the brunette who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face that "Feli-chan" (still don't know his real name) said was his brother, the extremely happy guy next to him, Francis, Matthew (who was _standing on his chair yellin his head off_), and Specs. Gilbert closed the show and as the band was exitin the stage I swear to God that sexy guitarist's gaze landed on me.

With them offstage however my mind had time to wander. Why was I suddenly finding this pierced punk _attractive_?! I had _never _been into guys like that, and plus he prolly had a boyfriend… hell he could even have a _girlfriend_ for all I knew. Plus, I hadn't even talked to the guy! What if he turned out to be a real asshole or somethin? God what a disappointment that would be, or maybe Matt and him hated each other and this would be the only time I'd ever see his glorious face! God I was really startin to hate New York all over again.

"Roderich you are one lucky bastard you know that?" a slurred and incredibly loud accent interrupted my thoughts.

"And why is that Elizabeta darling?" Specs asked rollin his eyes.

"Because he sings like a fricken _angel_!" she said as she fell into her chair with help from that pretty blonde girl.

"Does he sing to you like all the time? God that'd be so _sexy_!" the vampire sighed with a far off look in his eyes.

"You stay away from Roderich's man or I will personally castrate you!" Elizabeta drunkenly yelled leanin over Roderich and pullin the blonde girl into her lap at the same time (quite a feat for a drunk girl I mentally applauded).

"Luddy Liza's right though, your brother is a really good singer!" Feli-chan said as he cuddled into Tall-German's side.

"Hold up a sec… Gilbert's your _brother_?!" I asked wide-eyed. I could see absolutely _no _resemblance between the two.

"Ja(1) and though he certainly doesn't act like it he's actually older." He added rollin his eyes.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, Roderich here is _dating _him!" the vampire sighed wistfully leanin around the Asian by my side.

Mind. Blown.

"I'm telling you, you damn Romanian stay away from my ex-husband's boyfriend!" I narrowed my eyes towards their conversation in confusion.

"Liza please stop yelling at Vladimir, you're going to cause a scene." The blonde sweetly asked playin with a lock of Elizabeta's long hair.

"But Belle I can't just let the Romanian scumbag hit on him and get away with it!"

"Who are you callin a scumbag you Hungarian bitch!" Vladimir (names FTW!) stood up and shouted.

"Who let those two sit near each other _again_?" a bored tone asked makin me look over to see the pale blond from the stage draggin a two top table over with the help of the drummer.

"No idea but its really starting to get on my nerves." He growled in an intimidatin voice as he dropped down into the seat next to "Luddy".

"Oi the pair of you just need to shut the fuck up!" my head snapped up the sudden loud British accent yellin right above me, and 'effin Christ if it wasn't _him_. And he was _pullin out the seat next to MINE_. "Vladimir Dalca stop acting like a bloody five-year-old and sit down!" the vampire gave the green-eyed punk a bonafide puppy-dog pout as he sat down.

"B-but _Arthur_! She started it!" _Arthur_! So that was his name, lord almighty it was perfect for him. Things were beginin to get interestin as the table started fightin amongst themselves and I actually found myself chucklin as the obnoxious blond (who was thoroughly drunk now) began a loud and rather terrible rendition of _Why Can't We Be Friends_ makin the pale blond at the end of the table glare in his direction.

"What the bloody hell is _happening_?" Arthur muttered sitting down next to me and takin a long swig from his glass.

"Mathias." It was quiet but the icy tone cut through the noise like a blade and almost immediately the singin blond stopped and looked towards the other expectantly. "Continue singing and you will be going home alone tonight." Mathias honest-to-god looked like he'd just been told his puppy died as the table "oohed" at the threat and the kid next to him just face-palmed and continued to text.

"Hey people have no fear, the awesome me is here!" an annoyin familiar German accent called out, two seconds later the man it belonged to appeared and dropped into Specs' lap, kissin him solidly on the mouth. "How'd I do babe?" he was gininin from ear to ear in a way that made me want to run away and never go near the guy again, but then Roderich actually began to _smile back_ and I found I couldn't look away from the scene. I had never seen two men, no two _people_, so in _love _before.

"You look shocked love." Dear god _that voice_! I hesitantly turned to see Arthur grinnin at me over his glass of amber liquid. His eyes were even more hypnotizin at this close proximity and I had to fight the urge to just _attack _the poor guy.

"I uh… its just… different is all…" God how fuckin lame could I be?!

Arthur chuckled. "I'm sure, Matthew said you're from Iowa?" I nodded and he gave me a sexy (and was that _flirtatious_?) smirk. "_Bonafide Cowboy _eh?" I gulped and followed his tongue as it darted out to rid his lips of the remainin alcohol.

"W-well I did grow up on a ranch, but I'd hardly call myself a _cowboy_." Arthur grinned.

"Do you ride horses?" Feli-chan asked excitedly, makin me break contact with shimmerin emerald to look into glitterin amber.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wake up at the crack of dawn to take care of ranch-y things?" he asked leanin closer.

"Of course." I crossed my arms over my chest not sure where this was goin.

"Do you own a cowboy hat?" I rolled my eyes but nodded at him anyways.

"Face it Cowboy, you're the real deal." Arthur stated, tippin his chair back and givin me a playful look. "Plus you have to look at it from our point of view, seeing as we're a bunch of foreigners, every American we come across is simply just assumed to be one." I was completely awed at how this British punk presented himself, his movements so fluid and confident, it was almost as if he _dripped _sex appeal. But then I registered somethin.

"Hold up, so every single one of ya are from other countries?!"

"That's generally what the term 'foreigner' means kid." The scary drummer chuckled in that strange accent I could never hope to pinpoint.

"_Hold up_ Lars, the poor farmboy is very new to this it appears." My eyes narrowed at him, which made him laugh. "Relax kid, I'm no threat _trust me_." Here he winked and once again I was mesmerized. "Lars here is from the Netherlands and came here when his cousin Belle, she's the one down there making out with the other chick, began to attend NYU, she's from Belgium by the way. And then Noah, the bloke with the glasses, is his little brother from Luxembourg. Lukas," Arthur gestured to the icy bassist "is from Norway for reasons untold. His little brother Erik over there," he pointed to the text-addict next to the drunk blond "is from Iceland and basically just came because of Lukas I'm told. Ludwig," Tall-German was pointed to now who wasn't even paying attention as he was yellin somethin down the table at Gilbert who was childishly stickin his tongue out while still sittin on Specs' lap, "is from Germany and is studying business at NYU. Gilbert is Ludwig's older brother whom you've already met I've heard." I rolled my eyes and Arthur laughed. "He basically just came here to get famous. Roderich, the object of Gil's affection right now is a piano major at NYU and used to be married to Elizabeta, its a very long and painful story to recount so I shall spare you. Elizabeta, the brunette Belle is making out with, is also studying at NYU. Noticing a pattern yet?" he cocked an eyebrow and I nodded to show I was listening. "Feliciano here,"

"Ve~ that's me!" the happy Italian shouted.

"And his brother Lovino down there across from Matthew are both here for NYU as well. Kiku," the Asian at my side smiled a little "is from Japan and is also attending university, Vladimir," the vampire beamed exposin his fangs "is from Romania,"

"What a surprise." I muttered sarcastically, makin Arthur laugh uncontrollably and the vampire swear at me in what I'm guessin was Romanian.

"Anyways, Vlad… well actually I'm not sure why he's here, he's kinda just a waste of space."

"Hei! Du-te la dracu fund!(2)" the vampire shouted.

"Francis as you know is from France here for the modeling and company and Antonio is from Spain majoring in guitar at—"

"NYU?"

"Where else?" he smirked and I felt my jeans get a little tighter. "So did I forget anyone?" he looked down the table and I rested my head on my hand and tried to look attractive while blockin his view.

"What about you?" he raised an eyebrow and brought back that sexy smirk.

"Nothing special, just followed a guy." He shrugged and my heart sank.

"Oh." He leered at me with those bright green eyes of his.

"So what about you Cowboy, why are you here?"

"Just visitin my cousin is all." I frowned down at the table. God I knew he was too good to be true!

"What did Francis mean about you bein a hero earlier?" Vladimir, who had now drug his chair over to avoid the current show of affection between Specs and Gilbert.

"Oh well I uh… I'm—"

"C'mon Alfred we need to get outta here." Matthew said suddenly appearin behind me, shootin a soft smile towards Arthur.

"What already? But Matt he's entertaining us!" Vladimir whined, I glanced back to Arthur to see indifference.

"They're checking IDs, everyone under twenty-one has to leave." And there was that damn age issue again.

"How are we supposed to have any fun with you Cowboy if you have to always leave at eleven?" Vladimir glared at me like it was my fault.

"C'mon Al I told you I'd get you home early, I'm sure you're exhausted." Matt smiled at me, ignorin the sulkin Romanian. I nodded and got up to leave.

"Um, it was very nice to meet y'all." I said, awkwardly glancin around the table at the snickers I received.

"See you around kid." Lars waved in my direction as he tried to hide his small smile behind his glace. "Matt are we still all meeting up at your place tomorrow?" Matthew nodded.

"Francis is flying out early—"

"Uh do I—"

"No Alfred you do not have to accompany us, but anyways he won't be there to ruin the party." He snickered when the Frenchman gasped.

"You wound me mon amour(3)." Matthew muttered somethin in French and kissed him, makin me turn away and roll my eyes.

"Alright enough you two, better get your charge home before curfew." Arthur glowered makin me cringe.

"Lighten up mon ami(4), I know you're sad I'll be leaving for a while but you don't need to drink yourself into oblivion over it."

"As if Frog!" Arthur shot back immediately makin Francis chuckle.

"Bonne nuit tout(5)." He called out over his shoulder takin Matt's hand and leadin the way out of the club. I glanced back at the table once more to see Feliciano wavin wildly, Mathias holdin a very adamant Erik's phone over his head, Vladimir gigglin at Noah, and finally a set of emerald eyes starin right at me over that glass of amber.

* * *

The sound of slamming cabinets and loud voices startled me awake and my mind flailed tryin to figure out where the fuck I was.

"Matt I just got the greatest idea! Lets put beer in the batter!" I groaned and rolled over in the comfortable guest bed. I was in New York. I'd barely got any sleep last night with the constant traffic and sirens, and when I finally did get to sleep, my dreams were plagued by those eyes, that voice. God I couldn't get him off my mind for a single second.

"Gilbert its nine-thirty in the morning, no one should be thinking of alcohol this early. Now shut up or you'll wake Al, the poor kid deserves to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Lars! Do you want beer-pancakes?!" I rolled my eyes and sat up lookin over my temporary room again. Baby blue walls with a white trim, pretty spacious for an apartment I thought, the tranquil feelin was completely wasted on me however as all my shit had found a home on the floor. I shuddered at what my ma would say and decided I'd clean today: nothin better to do anyways. Groanin, I got outta bed and padded across the grey carpet to a suitcase and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt.

I was still pullin the shirt over my head as I approached the livin room slash kitchen area where I could hear the TV and murmur of voices. "See Birdie I can be as loud as I want, the kids up and dressed already!" Gilbert proclaimed loudly from his place beside Matt in the kitchen. I glanced around the livin room to see a bunch of people from last night, most of whose names I'd managed to forget already. Yawnin I dropped onto an empty couch and cradled one of the pillows in my arms.

"Because of your loud mouth I'm sure!" Matt admonished as he smacked Gilbert's hands away from the batter bowl with a spatula, remindin me so much of ma I had to smile. "Morning Al, I'm making pancakes if you want any."

"Yeah that'd be great Matt, thanks." I smiled in his direction, restin my head on the pillow in my arms.

"I'm sure they won't be as good as your mom's but-"

"Are ya kiddin me Matt?! You make the best pancakes in the world, even better than ma's." Matt blushed at the compliment and muttered a thanks as he went back to cookin. On the TV was the news, but out of the seven people spread around the living room, only Lars and maybe Noah were actually watchin it.

"So Antonio from what I hear tomorrow won't be a very happy day in your home." Mathias chuckled as he mindless traced patterns on the half asleep Norwegian's back that was draped across the Dane's lap. Antonio gave a sad nod.

"Lovino of course is pretending not to be involved in the hype claiming its 'childish' or some other nonsense, but he's Italian so I know its a lie. If España loses of course my heart will break, but I can't help but think that might be better than him ignoring me…" he trailed off looking totally lost.

"Well you better get used to it, you're gonna win the whole thing anyways." Lukas yawned makin the whole apartment still and glare in his direction.

"L-Luke you'll go against me in something this important?! Oh my god I should tell Berwald what you just said! Tino's behind him one-hundred-percent! Why can't you be like that huh?!" Mathias was gaspin like he'd been shot or somethin.

"You do realize how many enemies you just made don't you amigo(6)?" Antonio asked gravely. My tired mind tried to keep up with all of this, just what in the fuck were these guys fightin about now?!

"Lukas I thought we were friends!" Lars said glarin at Antonio.

"Okay everyone just clam down, its only a game after all." Matthew practically sung as he brought out the massive amount of pancakes with Gilbert's help.

"You only say that because you don't have a team." Lars grumbled, makin a plate and handin it to Kiku.

"Oh but I do! Because I do speak French fluently and the win would make a certain boyfriend of mine extremely happy I will be very much involved in cheering for France." There were a series of "boos" to which Matt shrugged as he sat down beside me.

He was wearin a loose blue t-shirt and gymshorts, enabling the brace he had to wear on his right leg to be seen clear as day, something I knew he couldn't have even fathomed four years ago. He'd been drafted straight outta high school to play for the Toronto Maple Leafs , somethin he'd always dreamed of doin. But in his very first season he had a major accident that prevented him from ever playin again, not to mention all the surgeries and the possibility that he might never walk again. It had torn him apart and I knew that my family owed this group of people a whole hell of a lot for pullin Mattie out of that dark time of his life, maybe even savin him. "Here Al." he said smilin at me and pullin me outta my thoughts as he shoved a plate of syrup drenched pancakes in my face.

"Thanks. So what's all this about anyways?" I asked as he stretched out on the couch putting his feet in my lap.

"Wait, you honestly don't know what's happening?" Vladimir gaped at me.

"The Euro 2012 ringin any bells?!" Gilbert said in a "well duh" tone that made me wanna punch him in the face.

"Football!" Mathias shouted desperately makin Lukas reach up and cover his mouth to shut 'im up. Now I was just even more confused though.

"Pre-season doesn't even start 'til August though?"

"Alfred it's a massive European soccer tournament that sixteen country's national teams play that these guys take very seriously." Matthew explained chucklin slightly.

"Oh… ew soccer." The room glared. "What?!"

"Time check!" someone yelled.

"We have plenty of time its only… holy shit its 10:10! Change the channel! Change the channel!" Mathias was practically yellin, dumpin Lukas off his lap in the process of grabbin for the remote. Once again the room was thrown into an uproar makin me just roll my eyes and quietly finish my breakfast.

I tried to pay attention to the white and orange players (Denmark vs Netherlands I was informed) chasin around the tiny ass ball on the big screen but I just couldn't grasp it. Instead I wondered if Arthur would be walkin through that door as more and more people from last night arrived to join in the festivities. Finally the game ended though, with no sign of Arthur, with Denmark coming out on top with one to zero. Mathias was of course gloatin while Lars hung his head in his hands. I felt bad for the guy as I realized exactly how much these people put into the faith in their county's teams, but then I was over it.

"So we done now? Is that it?" I asked stretching.

"Hell no! The great and glorious Deutscher Fussball-Bund(7) is about to kick some Portugese ass!" Gilbert shouted from his spot on the floor. "Right West?"

"Ja(8) of course." Ludwig grinned smugly from his spot on the couch he'd managed to nab when Gilbert had gone for a drink.

"Where is Arthur?" Vlad whined from Noah's feet and I perked up at the mention of my Forbidden Fruit.

"He's working idiot." Gilbert sighed.

"When doesn't he work." Vladimir rolled his eyes and began to pester Noah again.

"What does 'e do?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"So Arthur's got an admirier huh?" Antonio winked and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"W-what?! No not at all! I… I was just… curious." I looked down at the pillow I was still holdin and picked at it 'til Matt smacked my hand away.

"That was a hundred dollars, ruin it and you're buying me a new one." He threatened darkly. I looked at the red pillow in my hands with wide eyes and opted to throw it aside.

"Aw that'd be so cute though Cowboy!" Feliciano giggled, still on the subject of me and Arthur.

"Yeah, Arthur could use a guy like you!" Vladimir beamed and I could tell I was bright red now.

"What? Y-you don't even know me! All I asked was where he worked!" I put my head in my hands realizin that I was never gonna win against this group of people.

"He's a radio DJ at some alternative rock station. Hey Matt do you have any potatoes? I'm starving!"

"Gil we just ate!"

"You Germans and your potatoes." I said rollin my eyes. Gilbert's eyes went wide and he looked around him wildly, his gaze finally landin on the discarded pillow, which he grabbed and whipped at me smackin me right in the face!

"PRUSSIAN! NOT German! Don't ever forget that kid!"

"What?! That's a country? I've never even heard of it before!"

"You've never heard of the Great and Awesome Prussian Empire? You ignorant American I'll teach you about Prussia!" he got up and began to storm over to me. Takin evasive actions I jumped over the back of the couch and tried to find cover, but everywhere I ran to people moved tryin to stay out of our immaturity.

"If this is how great and awesome your Prussian Empire is then I can see why I've never heard of it!" I laughed as I easily dodged an attack.

"Matthew I'M GONNA KILL YOUR COUSIN!" Gilbert yelled.

"Woah is the American being that offensive to our beloved sport already?" That voice. I turned to see Arthur walkin into the apartment with an amused smirk gracin his perfect lips. Sadly because I was too busy gapin at the sexy Brit I stopped payin attention to to where I was runnin and in that split moment I found myself trippin over a certain Romanian and fallin flat on my face.

"Ahahahahaha! Smooth move Cowboy!" Vladimir laughed as I glared at him.

"I thought you were working?" Lukas asked cockin his head to the side as I got up and went back to my place on the couch.

"I took an earlier shift so I could check out the competition." Arthur shrugged as he made his way to the only empty spot in the crowded living room, right between me and Matt. (did alfred just like, get up and walk back to the couch after he fell flat on his face?)

"Ha! Like England even stands a chance to win this!" Antonio smirked.

"We shall see won't we." He answered in a reserved tone, but there was a certain blaze in his eyes that let on to how annoyed with the Spaniard he really was.

The German brothers proved to yell… a lot. When they were happy, when they were mad, when the commercials came on for halftime; I'm sure they could be heard all the way in Ukraine. As a result, by the half I had one hell of a headache and I decided to step out on the balcony for some fresh air. I couldn't understand how this group of people could get so worked up over something as simple as soccer but then I'm sure they'd say the same thing about me and real football. Despite the constant bickerin and bein made fun of though, I actually found myself havin fun.

I rested my arms on the rail and looked at the bustlin city below. It seriously amazed me how the people down there never rested, never stopped. There was always activity, always noise. I longed for home where the only time you saw any bit of human activity was in the town nearly forty-five minutes away. Some people found my kind of livin lonesome, I found it humblin. I didn't need the latest fashion, most expensive anything, just my horse and my thoughts. I snorted in annoyance at how cowboyish that sounded.

"What's so funny?" I whipped around to see Arthur slidin the glass door shut behind 'im, a cigarette already between his lips.

"Uh n-nothin, just thinkin of home." He smiled around the obstruction as he lit it.

"Homesick I see."

"What?! I ain't homesick, I ain't no baby." I ground out, keepin eye contact. He shrugged and came to stand beside me at the rail.

"So are you then saying that because I get homesick, I'm a 'baby'?" my eyes widened.

"Y-you get homesick?" he nodded with a pensive look and let out a cloud of smoke expertly.

"I do. I have a lovely mum still there, though my siblings have all gone their separate ways." I gently smiled as I watched him, becoming more and more addicted.

"You have siblins?" he turned his smilin eyes on me.

"Allistor is in Scotland, Maggie and Davin, the twins, to Ireland, Ellis is in Wales, I'm here, and then my little brother Peter, the brat, is with our father god knows where."

"Wow… I'm an only child, I can't even imagine what that must've been like growin up." Arthur chuckled.

"Crowded." We fell into a silence then and I desperately tried to think of somethin to get him to keep talkin, his voice was becomin a drug to me and it was almost as if I couldn't survive without its sound.

"So uh… what's your um boyfriend like?" Nice Alfred, real smooth.

"Boyfriend?" Arthur asked confused.

"Yeah um last night you said you followed some dude here?" His confusion turned into laughter and I struggled to find the joke.

"So that's why you went all cute and pouty! No my silly American, I did follow someone here but not for the reasons you think."

"Huh?" I was bright red! Did _Arthur _really just call me _cute_?! He smiled and put his cigarette out.

"Gilbert." He was leanin in close now and I was findin it hard to concentrate.

"You followed that douchebag here?! I thought he was with Specs?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"He is, if 'Specs' is another name for Roderich that is. But no, I followed him here to start the band."

And then he said the words that changed my life:

"I'm one-hundred-percent single." Those words, _God those words_! Hope swelled up within me all over again.

"Oh." LAME!

"So I have the next couple days off, unless Matt has plans might I have the honor of showing you what this marvelous city has to offer?" I grinned at him.

"That would be mighty kind of you Arthur." Suddenly I felt movement against my thigh and I jerked in surprise.

"Relax love I was just retrieving something." Arthur said slyly waving my phone in my face.

I swear to God I could have died from the sudden exodus of blood from my brain to somewhere south.

"O-okay." I breathed as he put his contact into my phone and texted himself to save my number.

"We should probably head in, the second half's about to start." He said handin my phone back over.

"Prolly."

And it was with that final smirk he sent my way that I knew I was hooked.

* * *

Ja—yes (German)

Hei! Du-te la dracu fund!—hey! Go to hell asshole! (Romanian)

Mon amour—my love (French)

Mon ami—my friend (French)

Bonne nuit tout—goodnight all (French)

Amigo—friend (Spanish)

Deutscher Fussball-Bund—google translates it to German Football Association but its what it says on the little circle on Germany's national teams jerseys

Ja—yes (German)

**So much red! O.O aiight Roddy and I are tired now and will leave you with this little slice of fanfiction before we pass out :)**


End file.
